Reencuentros Familiares
by Ayne
Summary: Faramir ha sido herido en un brazo lo que le obligará a permanecer una larga temporada en Minas Tirith, aprovechando esta eventualidad le obligan, aunque con mucho gusto, a organizar los festejos del cumpleaños de Boromir, lo cual permitirá retomar la amistad con sus parientes de Dol Amroth.
1. La llegada esperada

**EL SEÑOR DE LOS ANILLOS**, todos los derechos (imagino que) pertenecen a los herederos de Tolkien, yo solamente los he tomado prestados un ratito.

**CLASIFICACIÓN:** Universo Alternativo, Romance (Faramir/Éowyn, Elphir/Otro).

**NOTAS:** Últimos días del año 3014. La relación de Faramir con Denethor es más normal que en el libro (donde en realidad solamente conocemos su relación en los prolegómenos de la Guerra del Anillo pero no antes) o en las películas, Denethor ama a Faramir tanto como a Boromir aunque le muestre más cariño a su primogénito y sea muchísimo más frío con su hijo menor. Yo siempre he creído que Denethor considera que Faramir es un hombre independiente que sabe arreglárselas solo, y es duro con él porque en el fondo desea que su hijo le necesite y porque es consciente de que el mismo provocó que su hijo sea de esa manera. Tanto Faramir como Boromir tienen el aspecto que Tolkien describe a los hombres de Númenor o Dúnedain, de ser altos, majestuosos, tener pelo negro y ojos grises, nada de pelirrojos y ojos azules y sin apenas superar el 1,80 de las películas (aunque me encantan los actores que les han dado vida), en esta historia, Faramir es el más alto de toda su familia (yo siempre me lo he imaginado como el más alto y delgado de todos, en mi imaginación mide alrededor de 1,96), es mucho más delgado que Boromir, el cual es mucho más musculoso.

**EN ESTE FIC:** Faramir ha sido herido en un brazo lo que le obligará a permanecer una larga temporada en Minas Tirith, aprovechando esta eventualidad le obligan, aunque con mucho gusto, a organizar los festejos del cumpleaños de Boromir, lo cual permitirá retomar la amistad con sus parientes de Dol Amroth.

**PERSONAJES:** **Muchos personajes serán inventados**, como **Evenmir**, que es la hermana de Boromir y de Faramir, se llama Evenmir por el Lago Evendim o Nenuial en cuyas orillas se ubicaba la capital de Arnor, Annúminas, otro personaje es **Drahil** que es hijo de Ivríniel, hermana de Imrahil y de Finduilas (la madre de Boromir y Faramir), no se sabe nada de su vida así que yo la he casado con **Vorongil**, otro personaje inventado que sería el hermano menor de Denethor (que se sepa solamente tenía dos hermanas mayores) y que falleció hace 29 años en una contienda contra Umbar cuando su hijo contaba con apenas 3 años, luego está **Níriel** que sería la esposa de Imrahil, tampoco tenemos datos de ella así que aquí sería una mujer noble de Dol Amroth, por último están **Emmeril** a la que he casado con Húrin el de las llaves y **Liel**, esposa de Carthir el Mayoral de las Casas de Curación y tienen una hija llamada **Lilith**.

-ESDLA-

LOTHÍRIEL: -Ohhhhh, Minas Tirith es tan majestuoso.-

AMROTHOS: -No tanto como Dol Amroth, sigue tal y como lo recordaba y eso que hace más de 10 años que no venimos.-

LOTHÍRIEL: -Seguro que hay montones de tiendas con encajes y lazos preciosos, y joyas de todos los tipos. ¡Qué puerta más enorme!.-

ERCHIRION: -Como creéis que nos recibirán.-

AMROTHOS: -Quienes.-

ERCHIRION: -Nuestros parientes, quienes si no. Muchas veces extraño aquellos momentos en los que jugábamos en la playa con nuestros primos, pero aquella discusión entre nuestro abuelo y nuestro tío terminó con todo.-

LOTHÍRIEL: -Al menos nuestro primo menor y nuestra prima nos escriben todos los meses varias cartas, aunque no les veamos eso hace que les tengamos más cerca. Y Boromir escribe siempre que puede.-

Los hijos del Príncipe de Dol Amroth se acercan lentamente a la gran puerta de Minas Tirith, han llegado en un barco procedente de su hogar sin la compañía de Elphir, el primogénito que llegará retrasado debido a que ha decidido esperar para hacer el corto trayecto desde Harlond hasta la ciudad con su primo Drahil, al que hace ya tres meses que no ve. Mientras tanto, el Príncipe y su esposa se encuentran en la ciudad blanca desde hacía ya una semana ultimando la alianza que uniría de nuevo la Casa de los Senescales con la de Dol Amroth.

LOTHÍRIEL: -¿No sale nadie a recibirnos?, somos Príncipes de Dol Amroth, somos los nobles de rango más alto de todo Gondor.- dice traspasando las grandes puertas abiertas. -¿Ni trompetas?.-

ERCHIRION: -Después de la Casa de los Senescales, hermana .-

LOTHÍRIEL: -Lo sé. Es más grande de lo que había imaginado, ¿tenemos que subir hasta arriba del todo?.-

AMROTHOS: -Solamente hasta el 6º nivel, allí está la casa donde padre se aloja siempre, pertenece al Senescal, creo que fue el regalo de bodas cuando se casó con nuestra tía.-

ERCHIRION: -Qué es todo este jaleo.- dice en voz baja.

No pueden avanzar porque la gente aglomerada en el medio de la plaza lo impide, un enorme grupo está mirando lo que un numeroso grupo de hombres hace, están sentados en dos largas mesas de madera, una enfrente de la otra, custodiadas ambas por soldados, en el centro, entre las dos mesas está un hombre delgado de casi 2 metros de altura, la gente está alborotada, ese hombre emite un silbido y el silencio se va haciendo.

AMROTHOS: -Parece un concurso.-

LOTHÍRIEL: -Minas Tirith es un lugar curioso.-

El hombre, que no es otro que Faramir, el hijo menor del Senescal hace que la gente se vaya callando y comienza a hablar.

SOLDADO: -Capitán, estamos sedientos.- dice desatando las risas un soldado que está sentado en una de las mesas.

SOLDADO: -¡Y hambrientos!.- añade otro.

FARAMIR: -Vale, vale, como sabéis dentro de unos días será el cumpleaños de nuestro Capitán General y tenemos que celebrarlo ¿no?.-

SOLDADOS: -¡SIIIIIIII!.-

FARAMIR: -Como todos los años hay jaleo por los concursos de cerveza que se hacen en honor de nuestro Capitán General los calabozos se quedan sin sitio y es un dolor de cabeza porque no te dan de comer ni de beber.-

SOLDADO: -Sobretodo si tú estás encerrado Capitán.-

FARAMIR: -Independientemente de eso, cosa que como sabéis nunca ha sucedido y os puedo prometer que nunca sucederá, este año hemos prometido buen comportamiento y eso vamos a hacer, bienvenidos al primer concurso aprobado por el Senescal de Gondor de beber cerveza y comer tarta de frutas del bosque, tenemos dos compañías, Lossarnach y Lebbenin, hemos elegido esas dos porque son las que siempre se meten en líos, ya conocéis las reglas, quien más cervezas beba y más tartas coma en quince minutos será el ganador y deberán ceder la limpieza de los pabellones durante un mes y hacerles la comida a los perdedores. ¿Estáis preparados?.-

SOLDADOS: -Síiiiiii.-

FARAMIR: -Pues empezar a beber. ¡Qué abran los barriles!, unos barriles cortesía del Señor Forlong de Lossarnach, así que si la cerveza es mala pedidle directamente cuentas a él. Las tartas han sido cocinadas por Anleth la esposa del dueño de "El Dragón Rojo" ayudada por su buena amiga Helath, la jefa de cocina de la Ciudadela.-

Lothíriel y sus hermanos miran con asombro las costumbres de la capital de Gondor, o por lo menos Lothíriel, porque sus hermanos miran con diversión y tal vez un poco de envidia lo que sucede delante de ellos. No pueden seguir avanzando hasta pasado un buen rato cuando el concurso termina, oyen como Lossarnach ha ganado el concurso, la gente poco a poco va dispersándose, y ellos empiezan el largo camino hasta el sexto nivel.

Boromir entra en la Ciudad Blanca media hora después de terminar el concurso, se va directamente a donde tuvo lugar siendo felicitado por todos los presentes a pesar de que su cumpleaños no es hasta dentro de cuatro días, y en donde es invitado por a tomar una cerveza, ve a su hermano y se dirige hacia él.

BOROMIR: -Hermano, que tal todo.-

FARAMIR: -Bien, he ordenado que vayan a los calabozos, he ido esta mañana por allí y les he dicho que les den comida en condiciones y solamente agua, los dejarán salir por la mañana cuando se les pase la borrachera.-

BOROMIR: -Esperemos que no se repita lo de todos los años, fue una buena idea este concurso. Te veo bien, que tal el brazo.-

FARAMIR: -Duele bastante, y no puedo hacer nada con el.-

BOROMIR: -Ha pasado solamente una semana, ten paciencia. Tengo que ir a darle a padre los informes, te veo en el almuerzo, recuerda que vienen nuestros parientes.-

FARAMIR: -Lo sé, estaré allí a tiempo.-

Imrahil y Níriel salen a recibir a sus hijos, y les dan un fuerte abrazo, les enseña los alrededores puesto que hace más de 10 años que no han visitado la ciudad blanca, se entretienen viendo el enorme paisaje que se extiende ante los muros de la gran ciudad de mármol, Imrahil ve a su sobrino mayor bajarse de su caballo y entregar las riendas a un mozo de los establos, antes de que se interne por el túnel que conduce a la ciudadela le llama.

IMRAHIL: -Sobrino, te veo bien, dime que tal todo por Osgiliath.-

BOROMIR: -Tío.- dice dándole un abrazo. –Todo sigue igual que el mes pasado cuando nos visitaste, todo tranquilo.-

NÍRIEL: -¿Recuerdas a tus primos?.-

BOROMIR: -Recuerdo a la pequeña Lothíriel, la última vez que te vi llevabas dos coletas con enormes lazos.-

IMRAHIL: -Erchirion y Amrothos.-

BOROMIR: -Habéis crecido, erais unos renacuajos sobre los que había que poner más de un par de ojos. De vez en cuando me llegan hazañas vuestras, culpad a nuestro primo Drahil, a veces es un bocazas.-

LOTHÍRIEL: -Pues ya no llevo coletas y obviamente he crecido, ya tengo 23 años.-

AMROTHOS: -Vamos a matar a Drahil.-

ERCHIRION: -Tú le matas y yo me escondo.-

AMROTHOS: -Ahhh, claro, tú te escondes.-

ERCHIRION: -Exacto.-

BOROMIR: -Jajajaja, muchas veces mis hermanos y yo recordamos nuestra niñez en Dol Amroth y son estas cosas las que más añoramos, es una lástima que nuestras obligaciones nos tengan alejados de aquella hermosa tierra.-

IMRAHIL: -¿Has visto a tu hermano?, tu padre lleva toda la mañana de un humor de perros y preguntando por él.-

BOROMIR: -Estaba en los pabellones. Vendrá para comer, no me extrañaría nada que mi hermano haya estado toda la mañana eludiendo al Senescal.-

IMRAHIL: -Tu hermana le acompañó esta mañana a las casas de curación para que le miren el brazo pero dice que luego se marchó y no dijo a donde, presiento que también la anda evitando a ella.-

AMROTHOS: -Tengo unas ganas enormes de ver a Faramir y a Evenmir, en su última carta Faramir no nos contó novedades así que o se las guarda o no ha pasado nada señalable.-

BOROMIR: -Si hablas de Drahil lamento decirte que en el último mes ha estado manso como un corderito.-

ERCHIRION: -Claro, como tía Ivríniel pasó el último mes aquí tenía que aparentar.-

BOROMIR: -He de ir a dar los informes a mi padre, supongo que vayáis a comer a la Ciudadela.-

NÍRIEL: -Sí, tu padre nos ha invitado.-

BOROMIR: -En ese caso nos vemos en unas horas.-

-ESDLA-

PRÓXIMAMENTE:

_Mientras tanto, durante la mañana Denethor se ha reunido con su hija para hablar de un asunto importante con ella, la manda ir a su oficina y da órdenes para que no los molesten, una criada les ha llevado un aperitivo a base de frutas y vino y agua, Denethor manda a su hija sentarse, ella se muestra confusa ante el misterio que rodea esta reunión en la cual no están sus hermanos…_

-ESDLA-

Muchas gracias por tener un rato para leer este fic, si me dejas un comentario dándome tu opinión estaré encantada, pero lo más importante …

**¿queréis que siga?** ;-)


	2. Nuevas Alianzas

**DERECHOS DE AUTOR:** ESDLA y todo su universo obviamente no me pertenece, yo solamente he tomado prestados ese universo para crear una historia sin ánimo de lucro obviamente. (Más información en el primer capítulo).

**NOTAS:** El Faramir de las películas no me disgustó pero no es el Faramir de Tolkien, a veces reimaginar personajes que hemos visto en el cine es positivo así que yo he reimaginado todos esos personajes, mi Faramir perfecto es Armie Hammer, mi Boromir perfecto es Sean Bean pero porque siempre me ha encantado este actor, Denethor sería el gran John Noble, en cuanto al resto, os dejo que les pongáis las caras que más os gusten, yo les veo los rostros de Bridget Regan en el caso de Evenmir o de Henry Cavill en el caso de Drahil. ¡Dejadme comentarios con vuestras elecciones ;-)!

**-ESDLA-**

Mientras tanto, durante la mañana Denethor se ha reunido con su hija para hablar de un asunto importante con ella, la manda ir a su estudio y da órdenes para que no los molesten, una criada les ha llevado un aperitivo a base de frutas y vino y agua, Denethor sin tiempo que perder manda a su hija sentarse en una de las mullidas sillas que están delante de su escritorio, ella se muestra confusa ante el misterio que rodea esta reunión en la cual no están sus hermanos.

DENETHOR: -Siéntate hija.-

EVENMIR: -¿No van a venir mis hermanos?.-

DENETHOR: -Tus hermanos no tienen nada que hacer aquí, solamente yo que soy tu padre y el único que decide. Hija mía, como sabes nuestras relaciones con Dol Amroth no han sido del todo satisfactorias debido a una riña que tu abuelo Adrahil y yo tuvimos hace muchos años sobre la manera de criaros, él quería que vivierais en la ciudad del mar donde creceríais más libres, pero no podía permitirlo, consentí que Drahil pasara la mitad del año allí, pero no vosotros, sois Hurin, de la Casa de los Senescales, este es vuestro lugar.-

EVENMIR: -Sí, padre, estoy al tanto de esa disputa.-

DENETHOR: -Tu tío y yo hemos mantenido desde entonces una relación tensa aunque cordial por el bien de Gondor, la familia de Dol Amroth es la más importante después de la nuestra, nuestros lazos eran fuertes y deberán seguir siéndolo, tu tío y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo para fortalecer esos lazos.-

EVENMIR: -Que quieres decir con fortalecer esos lazos, sé que hace años que no vemos a nuestros primos pero más por falta de tiempo al tener todos nuestras propias obligaciones que por enemistades, Faramir y yo nos escribimos casi todas las semanas con ellos, nuestra relación es bastante cordial a pesar de la distancia.-

DENETHOR: -Hija mía, a partir de ahora deberás llamar a Dol Amroth tu hogar, he decidido que contraigas matrimonio con Elphir de Dol Amroth.-

EVENMIR: -¿Qué?, no puedes obligarme.-

DENETHOR: -Claro que puedo, soy tu padre y yo te ordeno que te cases con ese muchacho.-

EVENMIR: -Pero a penas lo conozco, hace más de 10 años que no nos vemos, no recuerdo apenas ni su cara, no le amo.-

DENETHOR: -El amor llegará con el tiempo hija, esa es mi decisión, en un plazo de un mes la boda se celebrará aquí, en Minas Tirith. Sabes que es una decisión meditada e importante, sabías que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano, debo decir que más tarde que temprano pues tienes casi 32 años y aún sigues sin casar. Elphir es un buen chico hija, llegarás a quererle.-

EVENMIR: -Si me lo ordenas lo haré pero no de buena gana.-

DENETHOR: -Te lo ordeno, sí. Anunciaremos durante la comida nuestra decisión, tu tío hablará con su hijo esta misma mañana. Ahora dime, que ha dicho Carthir sobre el brazo de tu hermano, sé que has ido con él.-

EVENMIR: -No podrá decir un tiempo determinado hasta dentro de varias semanas, pero calcula que unas 12 ó 14 semanas, la herida de mi hermano ha sido muy profunda y su cuerpo aún está eliminando el veneno, perdió mucha sangre pero gracias a ese chico está vivo, le ha prohibido montar a caballo y hacer esfuerzos con ese brazo. Padre, que pasará si no llego a amar a Elphir de Dol Amroth.-

DENETHOR: -Llegarás a amarlo hija, tu tarea será dar un heredero a Dol Amroth. Tengo trabajo, encárgate que todo esté listo para el almuerzo.-

EVENMIR: -Sí, padre.-

Elphir de Dol Amroth se despide de su primo Drahil en el sexto nivel, en el lugar donde se accede al túnel que conduce a la Ciudadela donde Drahil vive cuando está en la ciudad blanca, ha venido con él desde Harlond, cuando Elphir entra en la casa su padre le está esperando, le pide que le acompañé a su estudio, Imrahil cierra la puerta para no ser interrumpidos.

ELPHIR: -¿Pasa algo padre?.-

IMRAHIL: -Una decisión que es posible que no te guste hijo.-

ELPHIR: -Eso no lo sabes.-

IMRAHIL: -¿Un matrimonio concertado?.-

ELPHIR: -¿Qué?, no, no, me casaré con quien yo quiera y no con quien me impongan, creía que había sido muy claro con esa decisión y que madre y tú estabais de acuerdo.-

IMRAHIL: -Aún no sabes quién es la candidata.-

ELPHIR: -Mi respuesta es no.-

IMRAHIL: -Lo siento hijo, sé que te lo prometí pero no me ha quedado otra opción, está todo concretado, no hay marcha atrás, te casarás con tu prima Evenmir, la alianza con la Casa de los Senescales es valiosa para Dol Amroth.-

ELPHIR: -¿Con Evenmir?, padre, apenas la conozco, han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que la vi. No pienso casarme con una mujer vanidosa y caprichosa acostumbrada a lograr siempre lo que quiere, una mujer con demasiados pajaritos en la cabeza.-

IMRAHIL: -Te aseguro que Eve no es nada de eso, sí, acostumbra a lograr siempre lo que quiere pero no por capricho o vanidad sino porque es obstinada, más terca que una mula, y no tiene pájaros en la cabeza, es una mujer sensata a la que no se la deja expresarse porque no se concibe que una mujer pueda tener ideas propias, y menos a la hija del Senescal de Gondor. Dale una oportunidad.-

ELPHIR: -Y donde están mis deseos padre, mi deseo de conocer una mujer a la que realmente ame.-

IMRAHIL: -A veces no tenemos ese privilegio, míranos a tu madre y a mí, nuestros padres concertaron nuestro matrimonio y ahora miro a tu madre y me doy cuenta de que no podría vivir sin ella, os miro a vosotros y siento orgullo de la familia que hemos formado. Eve es una buena muchacha, tiene genio, y un corazón enorme.-

ELPHIR: -Bonitas palabras padre para adornar las virtudes de una mujer a la cual apenas conozco, y cuyo único recuerdo que todavía conservo es de una niña caprichosa y malcriada que iba alardeando por todas partes de ser la hija del Senescal de Gondor.-

IMRAHIL: -Eres el primogénito de esta casa, y esa es mi decisión, te casarás con Evenmir, lo anunciaremos en varias horas a toda la familia, luego os dejaremos a solas y haréis el intercambio de regalos.-

ELPHIR: -No tengo regalo.-

IMRAHIL: -Yo sí, de eso nos hemos encargado tu madre y yo.-

Imrahil abre un cajón y saca una caja de madera labrada, la abre y le enseña el contenido a su hijo, dentro hay un collar de perlas de pequeño tamaño de tres vueltas unidas por una enorme flor de nácar, plata y diamantes que hacen las veces de estambres.

ELPHIR: -Es precioso, deberías dárselo a madre, no creo que Evenmir sea merecedora de este hermoso y valioso collar.-

IMRAHIL: -Tu madre jamás lo aceptaría, no este collar, tiene historia, tu abuelo lo mandó hacer para su hija Finduilas, pensaba regalárselo para su cumpleaños, pero ya no tuvo la oportunidad, tu madre lo guardó para dárselo a Evenmir cuando llegara el momento, y ha llegado. Ve a prepararte, en varias horas tenemos que estar en la ciudadela.-

Faramir consigue con éxito librarse de su hermana, la cual no deja de perseguirle preocupada porque se haga daño en el brazo herido, sabe que ella no saldrá de la ciudadela así que aprovecha para andar libremente por la ciudad después del gran concurso para celebrar el cumpleaños de Boromir, se pasa por la taberna del cuarto nivel "El Dragón Rojo", está llena de gente que no conoce o que no recuerda que han venido a Minas Tirith pues son días en los que hay un gran mercado en el Pelennor justo delante de la gran puerta, al fondo ve a uno de sus amigos y va hacia allí con la mala suerte de que choca contra un hombre fornido aunque bajo que se gira con malos modales, sin embargo su cara cambia cuando el hombre ve quien ha chocado contra él disculpándose por haberle llenado de cerveza. Faramir va hacia donde su amigo Damreth está, habla con él un rato y luego se despide. La siguiente parada es la casa de su tía Liel, que está acompañada en ese momento por Emmeril, su hermana, su prima Lilith, abre con malos modales pero al ver quien es su cara cambia por completo, allí está una larga hora probando los nuevos pastelitos que su tía Emmeril ha inventado, y luego se va no sin antes recibir el consejo de su tía de cambiarse de ropa antes de ver a su padre.

Sale de casa de su tía y cuando ve a un amigo de Boromir que lleva días intentando sonsacarle por la sorpresa que le van a dar ya que el Senescal dio órdenes de cerrar todas las tabernas, le ve y escapa corriendo chocando casi con dos hombres altos y con una mujer.

FARAMIR: -Lo siento.-

ARDETH: -Ehhhh, ¡No te escapes!. Maldita sea.- dice al ver que Faramir se le ha escapado y volviendo a su puesto.

LOTHÍRIEL: -Qué modales.-

ERCHIRION: -Algo ha debido hacer para que un guardia de la ciudadela le persiga, ellos no pierden el tiempo sin motivo.-

LOTHÍRIEL: -Tal vez estar donde no le correspondía, apestaba a cerveza.-

Faramir sigue paseando un rato sin ir a un destino en concreto, simplemente le gusta perderse entre los niveles de la ciudad, ha perdido la noción del tiempo por completo, al menos hasta que recuerda que su padre ha dejado muy claro que la comida de ese día era importante y que bajo ningún concepto podía eludirla.

Mientras en el gran palacio de mármol la familia de Dol Amroth está esperando por el Senescal y sus hijos en el gran salón privado, un sirviente abre la puerta dejando paso a Denethor que saluda a sus cuñados y observa a sus sobrinos, detrás de él entran Boromir acompañado de Evenmir y de Drahil.

IMRAHIL: -¿Denethor?, a Elphir no hace falta que te lo presente, pero espero que recuerdes a tus otros sobrinos, Erchirioin, Amrothos y Lothíriel.-

DENETHOR: -Sin duda alguna habéis crecido, sobretodo tú sobrina, te has convertido en una bella mujer.-

LOTHÍRIEL: -Muchas gracias mi Señor.- dice haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza.

DRAHIL: -Ya se ha quitado aquellas estúpidas coletas tío.-

LOTHÍRIEL: -No eran estúpidas, ¿tengo que recordarte la cara llena de granos que llevabas primo?.-

AMROTHOS: -Siempre duele ¿verdad Drahil?.-

DENETHOR: -Os habéis convertido en unos buenos muchachos. Supongo que recordáis a vuestro primo Boromir, según me ha dicho os ha visto hace un rato, y a Evenmir, vuestra prima.-

EVENMIR: -Me alegra volver a veros, mi padre tiene razón te has convertido en una muchacha bellísima, y vosotros dos o tres en unos apuestos caballeros, espero que todo lo que contáis en vuestras cartas sean rumores, aunque creo que padre ha hecho bien en obligar a cerrar las tabernas por simple precaución.-

BOROMIR: -No empieces.-

EVENMIR: -Cállate, no estoy hablando contigo, de hecho te estoy ignorando.-

ELPHIR: -No recordaba que hablaras tanto, ¿todas las mujeres en esta ciudad tienen ese defecto?.-

DRAHIL: -No lo sabes bien.-

EVENMIR: -Creo que podemos empezar por un aperitivo.-

DENETHOR: -¿Dónde está vuestro hermano?.- le pregunta a Boromir y a Eve. –Creo que le dejé claro que la comida de hoy era importante.-

BOROMIR: -Yo le he visto hace unas horas donde los pabellones.-

EVENMIR: -A mí no me preguntes, ha estado escapando de mí toda la mañana.-

DRAHIL: -Por qué sería.-

EVENMIR: -Ohhh, perdona por preocuparme por vosotros. Jugáis con esas estúpidas espadas y luego pasa lo que pasa.-

BOROMIR: -Esas espadas te defienden querida hermana.-

EVENMIR: -He dicho jugar, que no es lo mismo que usarlas por obligación.-

Una criada entra y va directamente a Denethor.

DENETHOR: -Disculpadme un momento.- dice yéndose.

En ese momento Faramir entra en el palacio, una de las criadas le dice que su familia le espera, otra ha ido a avisar al Senescal que se presenta rápidamente en donde está su hijo.

DENETHOR: -Creo que he sido bien claro. Apestas a cerveza, ¿no crees que es demasiado temprano para ir a la taberna?.-

FARAMIR: -Me la han tirado encima, vamos, sabes que no me gusta demasiado la cerveza. He ido a hablar con Damreth, parte esta tarde a Cair Andros, estaba despidiéndose de sus padres, y de paso a hablar con ellos para asegurarme de que tienen claro el edicto para dentro de cuatro días.-

DENETHOR: -De acuerdo, ve a darte un baño y a cambiarte.-

Denethor vuelve al salón y les ofrece a sus invitados un vino, luego una criada dice que ya pueden ir a la mesa pues la comida se servirá en breves momentos, les invita a sentarse y un criado les trae vino, unos veinte minutos después la impaciencia se empieza a notar, Boromir mira a su padre que hace un gesto con la cabeza para decirle que vaya a buscar a Faramir, pero no hace falta porque en ese momento entra haciendo que Drahil se levante y empiece a aplaudirle.

DRAHIL: -¿Interesante el concurso de cerveza?.-

FARAMIR: -Bastante, sí.-

DRAHIL: -¿Estaba rica?.-

FARAMIR: -Pues beber la bebieron sin poner malas caras así que imagino que aceptable, pero mejor le preguntas a Boromir, la ha probado, yo no.-

BOROMIR: -Era buena, Forlong envió una buena cerveza.-

IMRAHIL: -¿Sobrino?, ¿recuerdas a tus primos?, Erchirion, Amrothos y Lothíriel.-

LOTHÍRIEL: -Túuuuuuuu, casi me tiras al suelo hace varias horas a la entrada de la ciudadela, apestabas a cerveza.-

FARAMIR: -Me la tiraron cuando fui a ver a un amigo al Dragón Rojo, y pedí disculpas, Boromir, diles a tus amigos que dejen de perseguirme para sacarme información sobre tu cumpleaños.-

BOROMIR: -Yo no les he mandado perseguirte.- contesta disimulando.

EVENMIR: -Tú exactamente no, pero otro muy parecido a ti tal vez.-

DRAHIL: -Cállate.-

EVENMIR: -No quiero.- añade mirando a su primo fijamente

**-ESDLA-**

PRÓXIMAMENTE:

_Los hijos del Príncipe de Dol Amroth se levantan para abrazar a su primo, aunque no se hayan visto en años durante ese tiempo se han estado carteando casi semanalmente creando entre ellos una relación distendida y llena de confianza…_

**-ESDLA-**

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, aunque hayan sido pocos se agradecen mucho, espero poder actualizar pronto, pero me gustaría decir que este es un fic familia en el que he huido de todo drama posible con lo cual no habrá finales inesperados en ningún momento.


End file.
